


sophistication minus civilization

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra has to take advantage of her iinvulnerability somehow, Cat Puns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discworld References, F/F, Fear of Causing Harm, Fictober 2019, Just Add Kittens, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Astra has lived under a yellow sun for over a decade. For all that she controls her strength, the world she inhabits remains a fragile place.





	sophistication minus civilization

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Breakable

Astra is ... nervous. Understandably so. A thousand wars won against an enemy means nothing when a single battle is lost against the self. And as this moment stretches into the infinite blue she is terrified of her own weakness.

And her strength, a strength unmatched by any of this world. A strength that could crush rocks as easily as it could crush bones.

In the past, it hadn't worried her. She hadn't needed to do much touching, with Myriad, and what little was called for was born of violence. But now ...

How would Cat react if she knew Astra had hurt one of her relatives? And yet she fears harm is an inevitable outcome of their interaction. She can, and has, handled humans. But this creature, this … _being_ ... it's so small. Too small. Far too small.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the kitten emerges and approaches her outstretched hand, to inspect and consider the lickability of an outstretched finger, then climbs up the length of her (very still) arm and settles under her hair.

Astra relaxes.


End file.
